


You Belong With Me

by army_of_angels



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/army_of_angels/pseuds/army_of_angels
Summary: The guys messing with the lyrics.
Relationships: Fang/Maximum "Max" Ride, Gasman/Nudge (Maximum Ride), Iggy/Ella Martinez
Kudos: 1





	1. Eggy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

"You're on the phone with your boyfriend, he's upset

He's going off about something that you said

He doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night

I'm bulidin' bombs with him in mind

And he'll never know your story like I do

But he wears tennis shorts, I wear t-shirts

He's team captain and I'm in detention

Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

You belong with me

Walkin' down the street with you and your new blue jeans

I can't help thinking, this is how it ought to be

Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself

Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in awhile since he brought you down

You say you're fine, I know you better than that

Hey, watcha doing with a guy like that?

He's got Italian shoes, I've got sneakers

He's team captain, and I'm in detention

Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by, waiting at your kitchen table

All this time, how could you not know that?  
You belong with me

You belong with me

Oh, I remember you running 'to my arms, in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry

I know your favorite songs and you tell my about your dreams

I think I know where you belong, I think I know it's me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your bedroom door

All this time how could you not know that

You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought, just maybe?

You belong with me

You belong with me"

"Never would have pegged you for a guy who re-writes Taylor Swift in his free time," remarked Ella, startling the sightless teen lounging on his bunk, guitar in hand.

"Never would have pegged you for the type to date guys in tennis shorts. I mean, I understand the whole "football captain" thing and the expensive taste stuff. But really, El, tennis shorts?," scoffed Iggy. "I was actually glad to be blind…"

He was cut-off with an "Oh, shut-up" and the whiz of a pillow as it was thrown through the air.

"Now, now, Ella no need for violence, I mean you wouldn't want to hurt the one who makes the bombs now would you? Right? Ella?"

When Iggy didn't hear the familiar giggle, he became nervous that Ella had detected the jealousy and disgust underneath his teasing tone when he had first brought up her "boyfriend". At first there were light footsteps and then he felt the bed shift as Ella made herself comfortable next to him. "I broke up with him this afternoon, you know," she murmured.

Uncomfortable, yet slightly hopeful, Iggy stuttered out, "Oh, um, sorry, er, why? I mean, you don't have to tell me of course, it's really none of my business, I was just wondering, I mean your Max's sister…"

And was once again interrupted. As Ella pulled back she whispered, "That's why."

In the end, Iggy decided he didn't really mind not finishing sentences…


	2. Fax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Max was walking past Fang's bedroom on the way back from the bathroom when she suddenly heard, what sounded like, somebody playing the guitar. Doubling back, she pressed her ear up against the door just as Fang started to sing:

"You're on the phone with your boyfriend, he's upset

He's going off about something that you said

He doesn't get your sarcasm like I do

I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listenin' to the type of music Sam doesn't like

And he'll never know your story like I do

But he does homework, I'm on the laptop

He's a role model and I'm the school rebel

Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

You belong with me

Flyin' through the air with you in your worn out jeans

I can't help thinking, this is how it ought to be

Laughing on a low branch thinking to myself

Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in awhile since he brought you down

You say you're fine, I know you better than that

Hey, watcha doing with a guy like that?

He's your boyfriend, I'm just the best friend

He's a role model, I'm the school rebel

Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by, waiting at your bedroom window

All this time, how could you not know that?

You belong with me

You belong with me

Oh, I remember you flyin' to a cave, in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry

I know your secret fears and you tell my about the Voice

I think I know where you belong, I think I know it's me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by, waiting at your bedroom window

All this time how could you not know that, baby?

You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought, just maybe?

You belong with me

You belong with me"

Once Max got over her initial shock, she started debating whether or not she should tell Fang what she heard. Suddenly, the door flew open, catching her by surprise and causing her to stumble and fall. She looked up into the dark-brown-almost-black (that's apparently what people call "obsidian") eyes of said boy, who had a mixture of shock, fear, hope, and wariness written on his face.

"Uh, um, I-I went to the bathroom!" Max practically yelled, while scrambling up yet somehow failing to do so.

"Er, that's nice?" Fang questioned, all the while looking at Max like she had finally lost it as she tried to stand up. When she looked up for the first time, he could tell through her expression that (a.) he still had a chance (b.) he really needed to talk to her and (c.) she was going to try and runaway like always.

As predicted, Max was in the middle of fleeing to her room, when she suddenly rocked backward and to a halt. Looking down, two long, dark (which is apparently what people call an "olive" coloured skin tone) arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her back.

"Not this time," Fang breathed into her ear, causing her to shiver and him to smirk.

Coming back to reality, Max tried to stamp on his foot and elbow him, at the same time yelling, "I don't know what you're talking about. Let. Me. Go."

Although Fang didn't want them to spill their feelings to each other with a frustrated Max tied down to a chair, he also didn't want to get hurt again. Now that he knew that Max liked him back, he especially didn't want to let go. Plus he liked the way she felt in his arms, even if she was wriggling around.

"So you can run away again and pretend nothing happened? No. I know you heard the whole song and darn it Max, I know you liked it! I am not going to let you break my heart, yet again, when I know you have the same feelings as I do! I'm f-ing in love with you, so we are going to sit down and talk about it!"

"Well you just said it all. So I guess we don't really have anything left to talk about," said Max as she extracted herself from Fang's hold. She leaned up, pecked him on the cheek and, ever so calmly, walked into her room and closed the door. All Fang could do was watch her walk away, mouth hanging wide open….

\--------------------

Hiding on the staircase…

"Awww, that was sooo cute! Like, OMG, I can't believe Max just did that, did you Gazzy?" Nudge was about to go on when suddenly a hand was on her mouth, preventing her.

"Shh, he'll hear us, and we still need to report back to Iggy. Well, I do, he wanted to know if Fang went with his idea or not, I really couldn't care less."

Nudge frowned at Gazzy, wondering how she ended up crushing on a guy who didn't even care about how romantic and special that whole thing between Max and Fang was.

She had been meaning to tell Gazzy how she felt for awhile, and, suddenly, she had a stroke of inspiration. She just certainly hoped Angel was right about Gazzy liking her, but then again, Angel was always right.

As if everything were normal, Nudge commented, "Dr. Martinez is taking Ella, Angel, and I to the mall in half-an-hour, so you might want to get writing. By the way, I think Fang would probably have an extra copy of the lyrics lying around."

Gazzy stopped in his tracks looking like a deer caught in headlights as Nudge just kept walking, lightly humming You Belong With Me to herself.


End file.
